1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressors, to centrifugal or radial-flow compressors, and to the impeller of such a compressor. Still more specifically, the invention is directed to improvements in the impeller blading of a centrifugal compressor employed for superchargers or gas turbines, among other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a well known example of impeller used in a centrifugal compressor for the above applications, each blade is so shaped and arranged on the impeller disc (as shown in FIGS. 1 through 4 of the accompanying drawings) that, theoretically, the fluid pressure or head developed at the impeller outlet is substantially constant in a direction parallel to the impeller axis.
In the centrifugal compressor of the type under consideration, however, pressure loss due to various causes is higher on the front side of the impeller outlet than on its rear side. As a consequence, the actual pressure developed by the impeller is considerably lessened on the front side of its outlet, with the resultant decrease in the total work done by the compressor.